The transport and use of activatable adhesive materials presents a number of challenges with respect to material handling and the avoidance of premature activation. If both liquid and solid components of the adhesive are combined prior to shipment, the adhesive is challenging to handle, leaves behind substantial residual material in any shipping container if shipped in paste form and may be prone to premature activation or blocking if shipped in pellet form.